


Waiting

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [33]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Le giornate scolastiche possono diventare immensamente interessanti se c'èqualcunoda salutare in classe...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è un altro di quei pair super-crack che spuntano come funghi nella BDT (ho tanto spazio da usare - non perdonatemi per questi miei "affronti"). Che poi non lo trovo tanto crack, che a guardar bene nel manga gli spunti ci sarebbero, cominciando dal fatto che Hanatarou aiuta Ichigo, lo cura, Ichigo si preoccupa della sua incolumità, e una parola tira l'alt--- *la abbattono* Ad ogni modo, avevo voglia di scrivere una long in più capitoli all'interno della BDT (in realtà ci sarebbe aperta già la KaIchi, ma chissene!), una di quelle AU stra-scolastiche dove ho preso quell'essere puccioso che è Hanatarou e l'ho riempito di tutte quelle ansie adolescenziali che, solo a rileggerlo, mi sento di tornare a quindici anni... ç_ç *attimo di vecchiezza che avanza* Ok, bon, basta. Se vi è piaciuto, bene. Sennò, tirate i pomodori. In ogni caso, lasciare un commento non nuoce alla salute, anzi, vi allunga la vita! 8D
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #088.Scuola

_I've been waiting a long time_   
_For this moment to come_   
_I'm destined for anything at all_

«Oh no! Sono in ritardo! Sono in un ritardo assurdo! Stavolta sono morto!».

Una piccola figura, ingolfata in una divisa scolastica spiegazzata, schizzava per le strade semideserte del quartiere Karakura incespicando nei suoi passi. Sembrava in preda a un’ansia incontenibile a giudicare dal modo in cui il suo sguardo schizzava da un lato all’altro della strada, mentre già s’immaginava le peggiori punizioni per il proprio ritardo mostruoso.

E dire che la sera prima aveva predisposto la sveglia in modo che suonasse prestissimo, proprio per avere il tempo di fare tutte le sue cose con quella flemma che non lo abbandonava mai, neanche quando doveva sbrigare delle faccende urgenti. E invece quella _stupida dispettosa_ si era semplicemente disattivata da sola e sua madre lo aveva svegliato tardissimo! Adesso sarebbe dovuto entrare alla seconda ora per la terza volta in un mese. Kagine-sensei lo avrebbe spellato vivo!

Il professore di educazione fisica non lo aveva mai avuto particolarmente in simpatia – troppo gracile e beneducato, a sentir le sue parole – e ogni occasione sembrava quella giusta per coglierlo in fallo, anche per il più stupido degli errori. Hanatarō Yamada era un ragazzino tranquillo, non s’impicciava in strani affari, non s’infilava in stupide risse e seguiva le lezioni senza disturbare. Però aveva quel terribile difetto di _far tardi_ , sempre e comunque, nei giorni in cui si entrava più tardi a scuola come in quelli in cui si tenevano cerimonie importanti. Era forse colpa sua se era nato con il risveglio lento? Non lo faceva apposta, sarebbe voluto essere puntuale ma ogni volta spuntava sempre un contrattempo e si ritrovava a correre per strada – come in quel momento – con una fetta di pane bruciacchiata stretta fra i denti e le scarpe ancora slacciate.

Schizzò a velocità sostenuta oltre un piccolo incrocio e per poco non andò a sbattere contro un ostacolo grigio e bianco, capitato all’improvviso in mezzo alla strada. Per schivarlo fu costretto a fare la gimcana fra i suoi stessi lacci, riuscendo a non cadere faccia a terra per un miracolo che violava le leggi della gravità. Agitò le mani in aria, riprendendo un precario equilibrio e cercando di non strozzarsi con l’ultimo boccone di cibo andato di traverso, e si apprestò a riprendere la sua folle corsa quando il suddetto ostacolo si dimostrò dotato di parola, richiamandolo con un tono di voce sorpreso.

«Hanatarō! Dove scappi? Hai le scarpe slacciate!».

A quelle parole il ragazzino dai capelli neri fece una brusca frenata sui suoi talloni, riuscendo finalmente a ingoiare l’ultimo pezzo di pane tostato, e cercò di riprendere fiato. Operazione abbastanza complicata, dato che in quell’istante rischiava di soffocare per un improvviso attacco d’ansia. E come non farsi prendere dal panico quando sentiva quella voce alle sue spalle? Quando, anche se non si era ancora voltato, sapeva che _quel suo compagno di classe_ era lì a fissarlo mentre stava per fare l’ennesima brutta figura o addirittura l’aveva già fatta?

«Ah… B… buongiorno, Ichigo-san!» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a balbettare in risposta, ancora troppo stordito per riuscire a formulare una frase che avesse senso compiuto.

Si voltò, ritenendo estremamente scortese dare le spalle al ragazzo che si era addirittura preoccupato dello stato delle sue scarpe, e si portò una mano al berretto. Sua madre glielo aveva calcato in testa lamentandosi per il freddo di quel giorno di Novembre, prima che riuscisse a sgusciare via dalle sue braccia di genitore iper-protettivo.

«Ecco… io sono uscito di corsa e… non ho fatto in tempo ad allacciarmele…» si spiegò alla fine, sospirando stancamente e cercando di recuperare un minimo di calma. Non poteva indovinare l’espressione che il suo compagno di classe aveva sul volto perché in situazioni simili il suo imbarazzo schizzava alle stelle e proprio non ci riusciva a guardarlo negli occhi, neanche se cercava di raccogliere dentro di sé tutto il coraggio che aveva e che lui riteneva essere molto poco.

E poi, quasi gli sembrasse brutto ignorare il suo avvertimento, si chinò cominciando ad allacciarsi le scarpe bianche, non senza qualche difficoltà.

«E perché mai sei uscito di corsa? A quest’ora, poi…».

Hanatarō sobbalzò nuovamente e, per un istante, dimenticò persino quali movimenti dovesse compiere per stringere i lacci. In quei casi avrebbe tanto desiderato che Ichigo lo avvertisse prima di aprir bocca, perché se lui non si preparava psicologicamente non gli riusciva affatto di sostenere una normale conversazione. Non quando se lo trovava davanti così all’improvviso.

«Ma… Ichigo-san! Sono… sono le nove meno un quarto!» replicò alla fine, mentre con mano tremante riusciva finalmente a stringere il primo laccio in un fiocco quasi decente. «È… è tardissimo! Come fai a essere così calmo? Se Kagine-sensei ci becca, ci… ci ammazzerà!».

Hanatarō scosse la testa mentre riusciva per qualche strano miracolo ad assicurare anche il secondo laccio e si rialzò mestamente da terra. Non riusciva a capire come facesse il suo compagno di classe a essere così tranquillo. Avrebbe voluto essere come lui certe volte: meno pieno di tutti quegli assurdi complessi mentali, più sicuro di sé, più… eroico, ecco. Perché Ichigo Kurosaki, con quei suoi atteggiamenti sbruffoni, con quel suo arrivare sul luogo di una rissa annunciandosi da solo con voce squillante, gli sembrava proprio quello: una specie di eroe in incognito che arrivava quando ne avevi più bisogno e spariva prima che potessi ringraziarlo.

«Kagine non può farci proprio niente! Ma te lo sei dimenticato, Hanatarō? Oggi gli altri sono in gita con la Ochi, dobbiamo entrare in classe alla seconda ora!».

Hanatarō sbatté le palpebre più volte, prima di riuscire a focalizzare la propria mente sulle parole che l’amico aveva pronunciato. Seconda ora… Ecco perché sua madre lo aveva svegliato alle otto quella mattina! E la sveglia… Non si erano esaurite le pile! Doveva… doveva entrare alla seconda ora, maledizione!

«Ah… ecco… credo… credo proprio di averlo dimenticato…» rispose, tormentandosi il berretto fra le mani. Si sentiva immensamente stupido, molto più del solito: aveva fatto l’ennesima figura di niente davanti a Ichigo Kurosaki, allungando una lista già di per sé infinita. Certe volte si chiedeva cosa il compagno ne pensasse di lui ma era una risposta che preferiva non conoscere: temeva immensamente che lo ritenesse poco meno che uno stupido inetto. In realtà la maggior parte di quelle figuracce passava, nella migliore delle ipotesi, totalmente inosservata agli occhi di Ichigo.

Hanatarō continuò a tenere la testa bassa, vergognandosi immensamente della sua sbadataggine, e così si perse il mezzo sorriso divertito di Ichigo di fronte a quelle scuse così ossequiose.

«Bah, capita! Ora però respira e vacci piano o sbatterai la testa per terra a furia di correre così!» replicò alla fine il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, suonandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Prendiamocela comoda, oggi si entra più tardi e abbiamo anche meno scocciatori in classe» aggiunse, affiancandosi a Hanatarō. Neanche notò l’ennesimo sobbalzo che l’amico aveva fatto nel momento in cui gli aveva toccato la spalla per invitarlo a proseguire il percorso in sua compagnia.

Il ragazzino dai capelli neri incespicò, mettendosi finalmente al passo dell’altro e cercando di guardare la strada che aveva di fronte invece di lasciarsi distrarre dalla presenza di Ichigo, che aveva ricominciato a parlare completamente ignaro di ogni suo turbamento interiore. Quell’inconsapevole indifferenza era fonte di sollievo per Hanatarō: preferiva di gran lunga che nessuno si accorgesse di un certo suo imbarazzo, a volte fin troppo esagerato, in presenza del compagno di classe.

Si permise a un certo punto di alzare appena la testa, sempre stando bene attento a non inciampare in nessun ostacolo inaspettato. Era sempre difficile guardare l’amico in faccia data la differenza d’altezza che c’era fra loro; certe volte temeva che persino la propria voce, sottile ed esitante, non riuscisse a raggiungerlo. Gli sembrava sempre tanto lontano, con quella schiena dritta e lo sguardo fisso in avanti, anche mentre gli camminava accanto e gli parlava.

Si ostinava a parlargli anche se Hanatarō in sua presenza si ritrovava sempre a corto di parole. Aveva lo spaventoso timore che, una volta di quelle, Ichigo si sarebbe girato e lo avrebbe fissato con uno sguardo scocciato, chiedendosi perché perdesse tempo con un ragazzino che, pur standogli sempre tra i piedi, neanche si prendeva la briga di trovare argomenti di cui discutere.

Se fosse stato un po’ meno critico verso se stesso, si sarebbe reso conto che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni neanche se li poneva tutti quei problemi quando stava insieme con lui. Dopotutto, se non gli avesse fatto piacere la sua compagnia, neanche si sarebbe avvicinato a lui tanto per cominciare.

«Ah, che palle! Se in gita fosse andato Harima-sensei, invece della Ochi, ci saremmo risparmiati i compiti di matematica! Gli esercizi che ci ha assegnato per oggi erano assurdi, non trovi?».

Hanatarō sobbalzò per l’ennesima volta quando Ichigo si voltò nella sua direzione, lamentandosi a gran voce per lo studio. Colto di sorpresa, si ritrovò per qualche istante a fissare quel paio di occhi castani adombrati dalle sopracciglia perennemente aggrottate, senza parlare.

«In… in effetti erano… abbastanza difficili…» annuì alla fine, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo e fissando, con una certa intensità, l’asfalto della strada. «Infatti io… credo di non aver capito bene il terzo esercizio a pagina 240. Le disequazioni di secondo grado a due incognite sono… sono sempre un po’… un po’ tanto imbrogliate, ecco!».

Hanatarō non era mai stato una cima benché non fosse affatto stupido, anzi: gli piaceva studiare e spesso capiva con facilità gli argomenti che doveva imparare. Se avesse avuto un pizzico di fiducia in più in se stesso, non si sarebbe lasciato trascinare da quell’ansia che gli aveva rovinato tanti compiti di fine trimestre. Soltanto la matematica… era sempre stata il suo cruccio più grande; non gli entrava in testa né con le buone né con le cattive. Avrebbe preferito sbrigarsela da solo – non gli piaceva chiedere aiuto agli altri, lo faceva sentire un peso – però… però Ichigo-san era _così gentile_ che alla fine Hanatarō si ritrovava sempre a cercare il suo aiuto con una punta di colpevole compiacimento. E l’amico non si sottraeva mai, pronto a offrirgli una mano amica e una risoluzione ai problemi che lo assillavano.

E ancora una volta la risposta – tanto gentile, tanto alla mano – del compagno ebbe l’effetto di stringergli la bocca dello stomaco in una morsa ferrea e calorosa, che quasi non gli lasciava neanche il fiato per respirare.

«Mmm… siamo in anticipo, dai, se arriviamo presto in classe ti faccio vedere come l’ho risolto, anche se ho buttato un paio di cifre a caso e non sono poi tanto sicuro di quello che è venuto fuori. Ho l’impressione di aver imbroccato il risultato a caso ma se ti sta bene lo stesso…» esclamò Ichigo, portandosi le braccia dietro la nuca e lanciando uno sguardo al ragazzino dai capelli neri che si limitò ad annuire appena, per poi accomodarsi meglio il berretto in testa.

«Ma… ma certo, Ichigo-san! Grazie! Sono… sono sicuro che lo hai risolto bene l’esercizio. Insomma… tu… sei molto più bravo di me… in matematica…».

Gli costava una fatica immane persino rivolgere un complimento tanto innocuo al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni; gli sembrava di affermare delle banalità belle e buone e, soprattutto, temeva che prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe compreso il reale significato sotteso a quelle affermazioni.

Ichigo, come sempre, si limitò a scuotere la testa con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra prima di schermirsi e replicare decisamente: «Ma no! Con la matematica io vado a fortuna! È Ishida il genio, mica io! Anzi, non capisco perché vieni sempre da me: guarda che una volta di queste rischi di ritrovarti con i compiti sbagliati!».

Di fronte all’avvertimento scherzoso dell’amico, Hanatarō scosse la testa, pensando con terrore all’ipotesi di chiedere aiuto a qualcun altro: non che ritenesse Uryū Ishida una persona cattiva ma non era esattamente un tipo socievole. Lui, dal canto suo, era talmente timido e impacciato che si sarebbe sentito idiota anche solo all’idea di domandargli consiglio. E poi c’era sempre quella questione: chiedere aiuto a Ishida non gli avrebbe fatto piacere quanto chiederlo a Ichigo perché… Preferiva non stare troppo a sindacare su quel punto. Si accontentava di pensare che Ichigo gli stesse molto più simpatico. Con lui, d’altra parte, aveva ormai un rapporto di amicizia.

Beh, una specie…

Si conoscevano formalmente da quando si erano ritrovati in classe assieme, poco più di un anno e mezzo prima, anche se nella sostanza il loro primo vero incontro si era verificato qualche giorno dopo l’inizio della scuola, quando Hanatarō si era ritrovato bloccato nei bagni della scuola con quattro tizi del terzo anno ben decisi a fargli un “battesimo dell’acqua” come poco simpatica cerimonia di benvenuto.

Non c’era voluto molto perché lo acciuffassero, nonostante le sue proteste di voler essere soltanto lasciato per i fatti suoi, e lo prendessero per le caviglie rumoreggiando a proposito del “fargli fare un bel bagno”. Lo scarico del water si era fatto pericolosamente vicino alla sua testa e lui aveva chiuso gli occhi, preparandosi al peggio, quando il rumore di un tonfo e un grido soffocato avevano interrotto l’allegra “festicciola” dei quattro bulli.

E poi aveva sentito quella voce, la voce di qualcuno che stava sbraitando parecchio incazzato: «Sempre i soliti coglioni! Prendetevela con qualcuno della vostra misura, brutti vigliacchi, così vediamo se avrete ancora voglia di ridere!».

Hanatarō era finito faccia a terra, evitando lo scarico per puro caso. Tutto ciò che aveva capito, mentre cercava di riprendersi, era che alle sue spalle si stavano picchiando. Parecchio forte, a giudicare dal rumore di ossa rotte che gli era parso di avvertire a un certo punto. Alla fine si era deciso a voltarsi e si era coperto il viso con le mani, già preparandosi ad affrontare l’arrivo di un nuovo bullo, peggiore dei precedenti.

Aveva sbirciato appena fra le dita ermeticamente richiuse, individuando un gigante dalla pelle scura che si stava sbarazzando dell’ultimo ragazzo rimasto in piedi. Il suo sguardo era stato poi attirato da una testa arancione poco distante; stava riprendendo i tre ragazzi stesi a terra affermando che, finché ci sarebbe stato lui in quella scuola, non avrebbero avuto vita facile se avessero riprovato ad attaccare “un povero innocente”.

Hanatarō aveva continuato a osservare quella scena completamente ignorato da tutti finché il ragazzo aveva smesso di parlare e si era improvvisamente girato nella sua direzione. Si era così ritrovato a essere fissato da un paio di terribili occhi castani adombrati da due sopracciglia aggrottate in modo ancor più terribile e già aveva temuto il peggio.

Credeva che Ichigo fosse uno di quei bulli spaventosi che mettevano piede in una scuola con una banda di scagnozzi alle spalle, pronti a far fuori chiunque non fosse andato loro a genio; invece, inaspettatamente, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si era avvicinato e il suo sguardo si era fatto più preoccupato mentre gli chiedeva: « _Ehi, dì un po’… Stai bene?_ ».

Hanatarō, una mano ancora sulla faccia a ripararsi da un pericolo che non esisteva più, era rimasto a osservare il ragazzo che gli stava parlando senza sapere cosa rispondergli. La tensione nervosa per quella brutta esperienza appena scampata e per quel nuovo arrivato che non sembrava armato di buone intenzioni era tale che gli sarebbe quasi venuto da scoppiare a ridere per l’imbarazzo. Non aveva mai visto una simile massa arruffata di capelli arancioni in vita sua ma forse non era il caso di farlo notare al suo salvatore, però, non sembrava un tipo dotato di molta… autoironia.

« _Beh… sì, ora… ora sto bene! Grazie… grazie signore…_ », aveva bisbigliato alla fine. Gli era venuto naturale rivolgersi a lui in maniera tanto ossequiosa, nonostante fosse un compagno della sua età. A casa lo avevano educato a portare sempre rispetto agli estranei, indipendentemente dal contesto in cui si muoveva, anche se nella maggior parte dei casi quel suo atteggiamento non faceva altro che attirargli le risa di scherno dei suoi coetanei.

Ichigo, a tutta prima, si lasciò scappare davvero una risata prima di esclamare: « _Macché signore! Sono Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki. Chiamami come ti pare ma non “signore”, che mi fai sentire vecchio! Ah, e prima che me lo chiedi…_ » aveva aggiunto indispettito, puntandogli un dito contro. « _Il nome “Ichigo” si scrive con i kanji di “Primo” e “Guardiano” non con quelli di “Fragola”!_ ».

Il ragazzino dai capelli neri aveva spalancato un tanto d’occhi di fronte a quella precisazione, fissando il ragazzo di fronte a lui con fare stralunato: a quanto pareva non era l’unico a essere preso in giro per il semplice fatto che aveva un nome strano. Si era limitato ad annuire, praticamente con ancor meno parole di prima e la testa completamente piena di… nulla: non sapeva cosa pensare, era talmente esterrefatto da riuscire soltanto a fissare il ragazzo in piedi di fronte a lui.

Poi in un battito di ciglia quel dito puntato contro di lui si era trasformato in una mano aperta, mentre il cipiglio crucciato sulla faccia di Ichigo andava quasi ad assomigliare a una specie di sorriso prima che questi aggiungesse: « _Bene, e ora tirati su, prima che questi imbecilli si riprendano_ ».

Hanatarō aveva accolto quell’invito con una certa esitazione, che era svanita all’istante quando aveva constatato quanto fosse calda e forte e sicura quella mano che lo stava rimettendo in piedi: una persona con una stretta tanto rassicurante non poteva essere cattiva, ne era certo.

« _A proposito, sei uno del primo anno tu? Perché non mi sembra di averti mai visto…_ » aveva improvvisamente esclamato Ichigo, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. A quelle parole lo sguardo di Hanatarō era saettato, incerto, dalla sua figura a quella del suo amico, tanto alto quanto taciturno, che – quasi leggendogli nella mente – aveva replicato: « _Ichigo… Lui sta in classe con noi…_ ».

« _Eh? Ma che, scherzi?! Sta… Sta in classe con noi?_ » aveva borbottato Ichigo, evidentemente preso alla sprovvista.

Il ragazzino dai capelli neri, invece, li aveva riconosciuti entrambi, anche se li aveva visti per la prima volta in classe soltanto due giorni prima. Dopotutto due tizi così appariscenti non passavano certo inosservati e lui… beh, lui invece era abituato a essere ignorato da tutti: non era proprio il tipo che spiccasse, ecco…

« _S… sono Hanatarō Yamada, Ku… Kurosaki-san_ » aveva bisbigliato alla fine in un soffio appena udibile.

« _Ah sì! Ora ricordo!_ ».

Ichigo si era schiaffeggiato la fronte con la mano, voltandosi nuovamente nella sua direzione.

« _Hai un nome difficile da ricordare, forse è per questo che mi è rimasto impresso… beh, scusami se mi ero scordato di te, sai… sono un po’ una frana a memorizzare le facce della gente… Sì, Chad, non dire niente! Lo so che sono sbadato, non c’è bisogno che me lo ricordi ogni volta!_ ». Aveva concluso rivolgendosi all’amico alle sue spalle che, però, non aveva assolutamente aperto bocca.

Era stato con quell’incontro un po’ movimentato e tanto sconclusionato che Ichigo Kurosaki e Hanatarō Yamada erano venuti vicendevolmente a conoscenza l’uno dell’altro. Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, con grande sorpresa di Hanatarō, non si era davvero più dimenticato della sua faccia né del fatto che si trovassero in classe insieme.

Col passare del tempo aveva preso persino a rispondere ai suoi timidi saluti, ogni volta che entrava in classe o s’incrociavano per caso in mezzo alla strada. Quegli accenni col capo, quelle mani scosse in risposta ai suoi flebili “Buongiorno” avevano presto cominciato a rivelarsi quasi fondamentali per Hanatarō. Le sue giornate sembravano farsi incredibilmente meno cupe quando Ichigo si voltava, avvertendo la sua vocina e rispondendogli, anche distrattamente.

Aveva cominciato a sentirsi considerato, per la prima volta nella sua vita, da qualcuno che non era sua madre; qualcuno che – particolare non trascurabile – era una persona importante, a suo giudizio. Poi con la stessa gradualità con cui aveva imparato a parlare con quel suo compagno di classe, si era accorto di aver cominciato a fare anche altro.

Per esempio aveva scoperto di arrossire puntualmente ogni volta che si trovava davanti ad Ichigo oppure di sobbalzare fastidiosamente quelle rare volte che i loro sguardi finivano per incrociarsi. Si era accorto, facendo i suoi conti in tasca, che qualcosa proprio non tornava nel comportamento che assumeva nei confronti del compagno di classe. Si era detto, per lungo tempo, che in fondo la colpa era soltanto dell’immensa stima che provava per lui, che era sempre stato una frana nei rapporti interpersonali e altre amenità di quel genere ma non andava. Il discorso non andava affatto. Neanche la timidezza poteva spiegare quel calore tiepido e sospetto che gli cresceva nel mezzo del petto, quasi soffocandolo anche al solo pensare a Ichigo. Non aveva voluto andare troppo in fondo a quella faccenda, aveva preferito fingere che tutto si sarebbe normalizzato in qualche modo, anche se meno cercava di pensare a quelle sensazioni tanto disturbanti e più loro tornavano all’attacco, insinuandogli nella testa idee che proprio non avrebbe dovuto permettersi di formulare.

«Beh… diciamo che tu riesci… riesci a farmi capire bene gli esercizi… Ichigo-san» esclamò alla fine Hanatarō, cercando di fornire al compagno una spiegazione sufficientemente innocente al motivo per cui preferiva rivolgersi a lui piuttosto che a Ishida.

Ichigo si limitò ad annuire benché fosse piuttosto scettico a proposito delle sue capacità di spiegare qualcosa che non aveva capito neanche lui.

Alla loro entrata in classe vennero accolti da un panorama a dir poco desolante. Soltanto altre due persone non si erano unite alla gita di tre giorni a Kyōtō: Uryū Ishida e Orihime Inoue. I tre giorni successivi si preannunciavano spaventosamente noiosi… o incredibilmente interessanti, a giudicare dalla sottile euforia che non accennava ad abbandonare Hanatarō neanche per un istante.

«Buongiorno Kurosaki-kun! Buongiorno Yamada-kun!».

La voce squillante di Orihime Inoue accolse il loro ingresso in aula mentre la ragazza dai capelli castani alzava un braccio, rivolgendo un timido cenno della mano a entrambi.

«Buongiorno Inoue!».

Ichigo rispose a quel saluto con un lieve movimento della testa, dirigendosi verso il suo banco e sbattendoci sopra la cartella senza troppa grazia per poi spostare la sedia e crollarci sopra di schianto.

«Delicato già di prima mattina, Kurosaki. Fai più rumore tu che una mandria di bisonti imbizzarriti» commentò acidamente Uryū sistemandosi la montatura degli occhiali contro il naso.

«Bah! Ho soltanto buttato la cartella sul banco! Sei tu che sei troppo sensibile ai rumori!» borbottò Ichigo in replica, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca e lanciando al compagno di classe uno sguardo di sfida mentre i timidi saluti di Hanatarō si perdevano in sottofondo a quei battibecchi, in pratica all’ordine del giorno nella classe 2-3.

«Combattivi già di primo mattino, eh?» notò gentilmente Orihime sorridendo appena.

«Eh già…» replicò Hanatarō con un timido cenno del capo mettendosi a sedere al suo posto e facendo un profondo sospiro. Perfino stare in classe era diventata una specie di tortura dall’inizio del secondo anno. Per colpa – anzi, per merito – dei sorteggi lui e Ichigo erano diventati compagni di banco e le occasioni per lasciarsi prendere dal panico erano aumentate in maniera esponenziale. Bastava un nonnulla, anche che Ichigo lo sfiorasse per sbaglio andandosi a sedere al suo posto, perché Hanatarō sentisse il cuore schizzargli in gola e la testa diventare all’improvviso più leggera.

Decisamente, non erano delle reazioni normali.

«Insomma, ragazzi! Un po’ di silenzio! Siete soltanto in quattro e fate più rumore di un’intera scolaresca!».

La voce gracchiante del professore di matematica spezzò l’atmosfera litigiosa che aleggiava nell’aria, costringendo i due contendenti a mettere da parte ogni intenzione manifesta, salvo poi lanciarsi delle occhiate di sottecchi cariche d’intenti a dir poco omicidi.

«Siete soltanto in quattro?» commentò il professor Harima abbracciando rapidamente con lo sguardo tutta l’aula. «Mi risulta che ci fossero altri due ragazzi che non sono andati in gita ma qui non li vedo» aggiunse rivolgendo uno sguardo al registro aperto sulla sua cattedra.

«Jaegerjaquez e Cifer…» mugugnò pensieroso lasciando scorrere le dita nodose lungo la superficie dell’elenco, una riga dopo l’altra. «Che fine hanno fatto?».

«Hanno fatto filone, prof» replicò laconicamente Ichigo appoggiando i gomiti al banco e distendendosi quasi sopra di esso.

Lo sguardo di Hanatarō saettò nella sua direzione osservando con malcelata ammirazione il modo, totalmente noncurante, con cui il compagno teneva testa ai professori senza lasciarsi minimamente scombussolare. Sospirò ma per sua fortuna quel rumore venne coperto dalla voce di Ishida.

«Sempre molto informato sulle abitudini di certi pessimi elementi, eh, Kurosaki?».

«Ehi, non sono io che li frequento! Quel deficiente si è presentato stamattina alle otto e mezza sotto casa mia pretendendo di fare a botte! E poi Ulquiorra se l’è trascinato via perché erano pedinati da “non-so-chi” e andavano di fretta» esclamò Ichigo piccato, rimettendosi in posizione eretta e fissando il compagno seduto qualche banco più avanti.

A quelle parole Hanatarō tirò un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi nel suo banco. Dire che fosse terrorizzato da Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era un eufemismo. Grimmjow non era un semplice bullo: era il tipo d’individuo che ti terrorizzava persino con un sorriso – se i ghigni in cui si produceva potessero essere definiti in tal modo – anche se non lo aveva mai preso particolarmente di mira, a parte qualche irrinunciabile spintone quando si trovavano a imboccare la stessa strada e Hanatarō non si faceva da parte in tempo.

E poi Grimmjow era sempre stato più orientato ad attaccare i “pezzi grossi”, tipo Ichigo, che si lasciava sempre coinvolgere nelle sue provocazioni senza stare due volte a pensarci. Era giocoforza che in sua presenza il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni trascurasse un po’ qualunque persona avesse intorno, tanto più se si trattava di Hanatarō.

Passava sempre un po’ inosservato, vuoi per la sua statura, vuoi perché non aveva una personalità particolarmente brillante. Ichigo, invece, spiccava sempre anche quando si faceva semplicemente i fatti suoi o, più esattamente, pareva quasi che Hanatarō fosse _costretto_ a notarlo. Aveva trascorso tutto l’anno precedente seduto nel suo banco in fondo all’aula, da dove poteva vedere ogni cosa, soprattutto quella testa arancione che si muoveva e si agitava nelle prime file.

Prima che se ne rendesse conto aveva cominciato a osservarlo, a esaminare i suoi comportamenti, a distrarsi non appena sentiva la sua voce levarsi nel bel mezzo di una lezione, mandando a quel paese Jaegerjaquez o bisticciandosi con Abarai. Non si contava il numero di volte che i professori lo avevano richiamato sorprendendolo con la testa fra le nuvole e lo sguardo _apparentemente_ fisso nel vuoto. Eppure Hanatarō continuava a dirsi che, in fondo, quella era soltanto folle ammirazione e nulla di più.

Le prime ore di lezione trascorsero nella quiete più assoluta, interrotta da qualche occasionale battibecco fra Ichigo e Uryū, e poi arrivò il momento della ricreazione. Quand’era più piccolo, Hanatarō aveva sinceramente detestato quel momento di spacco fra una lezione e l’altra perché si ritrovava puntualmente a consumare il suo pasto da solo, quelle volte che non glielo rubavano o non riusciva a raggiungere la mensa in tempo per avere la sua razione.

Anche da quel punto di vista l’ingresso di Ichigo nella sua vita aveva contribuito non poco a cambiare la situazione: da quando il compagno si era accorto della completa solitudine in cui trascorreva quei momenti, gli inviti a mangiare in compagnia dei suoi amici si erano fatti sempre più frequenti, finché era diventata normale prassi di tutti i giorni salire sul tetto con Asano, Mizuiro, Chad e naturalmente Ichigo.

«Ci sediamo qui, che ne dici?» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, indicando un punto delle scale che portavano al tetto. «Oggi il vento è troppo forte, non credo sia il caso di uscire fuori».

«Sì… credo che lì vada benissimo!» si affrettò ad annuire Hanatarō, accomodandosi su uno scalino e stringendo forte il panino ripieno che aveva fra le dita. Ichigo lo aveva recuperato all’ultimo secondo in mensa, prima che un ragazzo del terzo anno se ne appropriasse scavalcando volutamente il povero compagno di classe.

Scartò in silenzio l’involucro di plastica che lo avvolgeva vergognandosi immensamente di quel rumore fastidioso che produceva. In quel momento in realtà provava imbarazzo per qualsiasi cosa anche per il semplice fatto di respirare: era la prima volta che si ritrovava a consumare un pranzo _da solo_ con Ichigo Kurosaki. La prima volta che l’attenzione del compagno era completamente concentrata su di lui.

Perché aveva un ben dire che fossero amici ma alla presenza degli altri, più colorati, più aggressivi, più pittoreschi di lui, Hanatarō si sentiva come una comparsa, parte di quell’immenso scenario ma sempre sullo sfondo, un po’ coperto dagli attori principali che si muovevano in primo piano; per vederlo avevi bisogno di aguzzare la vista, di far caso ai particolari e lui dubitava che Ichigo avesse anche solo il tempo di perdersi in una simile occupazione.

«Comincia a mangiare tanto non credo che Ishida e Inoue ci raggiungeranno tanto presto» esclamò improvvisamente Ichigo notando come il compagno stringesse il suo pasto fra le mani senza accennare a dargli neanche un morso.

«Oh sì!» sobbalzò Hanatarō annuendo più volte con un certo nervosismo. «Avevo sentito che dovevano andare a una riunione straordinaria del club di artigianato…».

«Mmh mmh…» mugugnò Ichigo in risposta prima di mandar giù un boccone di pane e replicare. «Non è proprio per quello… Diciamo che Ishida preferisce restare da solo con Inoue quando ne ha l’occasione».

Il tono evasivo con cui aveva ricevuto quella risposta lasciò Hanatarō non poco perplesso. L’amico non aveva mai di quelle esitazioni.

«In che senso? Vuoi dire che… le piace?».

La sua voce era quasi ridotta a un sussurro mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Parlare di persone… innamorate di fronte a Ichigo Kurosaki non era proprio il modo migliore per renderlo più tranquillo e affabile.

Deglutì appena, mandando giù un minuscolo boccone di pane. Ichigo parve restare per un attimo a pensarci prima di rispondere.

«Sì, beh… in un certo senso pare proprio che Ishida abbia un debole per Inoue…».

Sembrava pensieroso, addirittura imbarazzato, mentre cercava di spiegare quella sua osservazione. Hanatarō sgranò gli occhi di fronte a quell’esitazione che mai prima di quel momento aveva visto negli atteggiamenti del compagno. Ichigo era sempre così sicuro di sé… Che fosse in qualche modo _coinvolto_ da quella situazione?

«Ultimamente sembrano essersi tutti ammattiti! Ishida con Inoue, Renji che parla di Rukia a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, Keigo che… beh, Keigo lo sappiamo tutti com’è fatto… E tu, Hanatarō?».

Hanatarō quasi andò di traverso quando Ichigo sollevò la testa fissandolo con un improvviso interesse. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto rispondergli ma gli sguardi del compagno, per quanto disinteressati fossero, lo gettavano sempre in uno stato di soggezione da cui era quasi impossibile riemergere sano, salvo e completamente lucido.

«Non dirmi che anche tu hai perso la testa per qualcuno!».

Ichigo sorrise, uno di quei mezzi sorrisi che faceva sempre perché rilassarsi completamente non era nel suo stile, e Hanatarō sobbalzò. Sentì lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa implacabile, l’agitazione arrampicarsi lungo la gola come uno sciame di ragni impazziti, e rimase a fissare l’amico senza sapere cosa rispondere. Abbassò gli occhi, alla fine, stringendo il panino che aveva fra le dita fin quasi a farne schizzar fuori il ripieno. Se lui aveva perso la testa per qualcuno? Beh, non era quello il termine esatto. Non aveva perso soltanto quella, aveva smarrito _tutto_. Tutto se stesso, tutto il suo corpo, la sua sanità mentale e anche un buon pezzo degli istinti basilari che lo mandavano avanti ogni giorno. Si sentiva sballottato in un mare in tempesta con le onde così grosse da sovrastargli la testa e rischiare di affogarlo da un momento all’altro. E non c’era alcun pezzo di legno galleggiante cui aggrapparsi.

C’era soltanto il rumore del suo cuore che batteva veloce, tanto veloce da rimbombargli nei timpani e renderlo completamente sordo e stupido mentre sentiva quel paio di occhi castani ancora fissi su di lui in attesa di una risposta.

«Ma certo… certo che no!» ridacchiò fissandosi la punta delle scarpe con immensa vergogna. Stava mentendo spudoratamente, a se stesso e – peggio ancora – al suo amico. «Preferisco… di gran lunga giocare con qualche videogioco che… perdere tempo dietro alle ragazze».

Va bene, in fondo non aveva mentito. Non del tutto per lo meno ma gli restava sempre la spiacevolissima sensazione che Ichigo Kurosaki avesse capito nonostante i suoi tentativi di sembrare perfettamente “normale”.

«Ah! Meno male che c’è ancora qualcuno che ragiona qui in giro!».

Hanatarō ricevette una sonora pacca sulla spalla mentre ogni suo timore andava bellamente a farsi benedire e il panino per poco non gli sfuggiva dalle mani. A quanto pareva, forse, era in salvo e poteva persino permettersi di rilassarsi. Alla sua maniera, certo…

«Non se ne può più di gente che sospira col cuore infranto, non trovi? Con tutto quello che c’è da fare, non ci si può fissare ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro sulle ragazze!».

Hanatarō deglutì rumorosamente, lo stomaco che si chiudeva completamente rifiutando decisamente il cibo. Non aveva più fame e, nonostante si sentisse la gola secca, non aveva voglia di bere. La mano di Ichigo ancora sulla sua spalla lo paralizzava completamente, rendendolo greve come un pezzo di marmo. Era così raro – no, anzi, impossibile – che il compagno lo toccasse e adesso… adesso _quello_. Quel tocco pesante, trascurato, al centro della schiena, da cui s’irradiava un calore che pareva bruciarlo. E Ichigo… Ichigo _era contento di lui_. Se avesse saputo che quel giorno sarebbe successo qualcosa di simile, si sarebbe dato una pettinata prima di uscire di casa!

«A… a proposito», esclamò il ragazzino quasi senza voce, cercando di non incespicare nelle parole. «A proposito di videogiochi… Ho… ho portato quella vecchia edizione per il Gameboy di “Final Fantasy I & II”».

Depose il panino su un gradino poco lontano ficcando poi la testa nella cartella e frugandoci dentro, la faccia ancora in fiamme e la spiacevole sensazione di essere arrossito come un pomodoro maturo. Riuscì, dopo qualche imprecazione soffocata, a raggiungere la preziosa scatolina di cartone che conteneva la cassettina del videogioco. Cacciò fuori il braccio, tendendolo alle sue spalle alla cieca mentre mormorava un soffocato: «Eccolo qui».

Percepì soltanto la mano di Ichigo che si stringeva sulla sua, prelevando l’oggetto che gli stava porgendo, e ringraziò il cielo di avere ancora la testa sprofondata nella cartella cosicché l’amico non potesse osservare l’espressione a dir poco _strana_ che gli si stava dipingendo in volto.

«Grandioso, Hanatarō! Ormai è quasi introvabile! Ci giocherò subito così te lo restituirò quanto prima!».

Mai come in quel momento il ragazzino si era sentito tanto orgoglioso di sé. Gli sembrava di aver compiuto un’azione spettacolare, di essere stato – per la prima volta nella sua vita – quasi un eroe, proprio come il compagno che aveva accanto. Ichigo stesso gli aveva rivolto quelle parole così allegre, era riuscito a rendersi utile per lui e tanto gli sarebbe bastato per chiudere il bilancio della giornata in netta positività.

«Ma figurati! Fa’… fa’ con comodo, Ichigo-san… Ci ho già… già giocato io quindi non è un problema se lo tieni tu per un po’».

«Ottimo, allora se ho bisogno di qualche trucco chiederò a te».

Hanatarō osservò l’amico riporre con attenzione il gioco all’interno della sua cartella e si sentì ancora più orgoglioso. Se c’era qualcosa in cui pochi potevano batterlo, quelli erano i videogiochi. Ne aveva una collezione invidiabile in casa, collezione che aveva accresciuto nel corso del tempo tutto da solo perché sua madre di quegli aggeggi infernali proprio non voleva saperne. Racimolava e metteva da parte ogni centesimo, ricevuto con la paghetta o guadagnato con qualche lavoretto occasionale, s’informava su ogni nuova uscita sul mercato leggeva specifiche di ogni console o videogioco che gli sembrasse minimamente interessante, faceva ricerche attraverso riviste specializzate e iscrizioni ai siti Internet più complicati. Era, alla fine dei conti, considerato da tutti una specie di luminare dei videogiochi, un’autorità che nessuno poteva battere. Non in quel campo. E il fatto che Ichigo gli chiedesse consiglio lo faceva sentire tanto orgoglioso quanto di solito non gli capitava.

«Cosa fai, non mangi più?» esclamò Ichigo all’improvviso indicando il mezzo panino abbandonato al suo fianco.

Hanatarō scosse nervosamente la testa riprendendo il suo pranzo e fissandolo come se avesse paura di venir morso da un momento all’altro: non aveva fame, non aveva affatto fame. Si sentiva sazio, di cosa non lo capiva bene neanche lui, forse di tutti quei complimenti, di tutte quelle sensazioni strane che lo assalivano togliendogli il fiato.

Ricominciò tuttavia a mangiucchiare strappando piccoli morsi e perdendo buona parte del suo tempo a masticare stancamente, con lo sguardo fisso sulla parete bianca di fronte a loro. Il silenzio calò all’improvviso, interrotto soltanto dal rumore di carta scartata e di bocche intente a masticare. Hanatarō si lasciò semplicemente trascinare da quell’atmosfera rarefatta, la testa che si svuotava di ogni pensiero e la morsa allo stomaco che si scioglieva appena.

Sarebbe voluto restare in quella posizione, immobile a pochissimi centimetri di distanza dal suo compagno di classe, per ore e ore ignorando persino i muscoli indolenziti per quell’inerzia forzata. Anche il silenzio, per quanto imbarazzante, diventava estremamente piacevole da sopportare. Si sentiva immensamente stupido a lasciarsi trascinare a quel modo dall’euforia; non era affatto normale che provasse sensazioni tanto forti in presenza di Ichigo. Eppure restava il fatto che le provasse e non potesse far nulla per scacciarle via.

La campanella suonò troppo presto e con troppa forza strappando via quell’atmosfera che come un velo era calata su di loro, e costrinse Hanatarō a ritornare alla realtà del presente. Rabbrividì per un istante, riscuotendosi come se all’improvviso qualcuno avesse aperto una finestra lasciando entrare una folata d’aria così fredda da ghiacciare fin dentro le ossa.

«Ah, che palle! Altre due ore di questo strazio… Speriamo che la professoressa di storia non se ne esca fuori con un’interrogazione a sorpresa!» sbadigliò Ichigo stiracchiandosi esageratamente.

Si alzò seguito a ruota dall’amico, che in quel momento stava buttando giù l’ultimo sorso del suo succo di frutta. Non era molto d’accordo, Hanatarō, con quell’ultima affermazione: in fondo se fosse stato per lui, avrebbe voluto che quella giornata non finisse mai o che, in alternativa, quella gita scolastica durasse non tre giorni ma tre mesi o anche di più. Era così inusuale – e spaventosamente piacevole – trovarsi a stretto contatto con Ichigo senza la possibilità che nessuno li disturbasse. Gli sembrava quasi, in un piccolo e nascosto angolino della sua mente, di avere una seppur minima possibilità di essere finalmente notato dal compagno di classe, notato non soltanto come semplice conoscente e neanche come un amico ma come qualcosa di _diverso_.

Ricacciò immediatamente indietro quel pensiero, scuotendo violentemente la testa, e si affrettò a seguire Ichigo restando però sempre un passo indietro come un seguace fedele. Le restanti due ore volarono letteralmente agli occhi di Hanatarō, troppo occupato a cercare di non distrarsi per voltarsi a guardare il compagno di banco. Trovava estremamente sconveniente quel desiderio così… così sospetto ma non poteva fare molto per cambiare la situazione; poteva soltanto fingere che fosse tutto normale.

Uscire all’aria aperta, come spesso gli accadeva in quel periodo, si rivelò quasi un’amara condanna: tornare a casa era un pensiero che lo gettava nell’apatia più totale perché – e su quel punto non riusciva a mentirsi – lì sarebbe stato solo. E per solo intendeva che _non ci sarebbe stato Ichigo_.

«Domani ci aspetta un’altra giornata tranquilla» esclamò l’amico attraversando il cancello della scuola. «E non abbiamo neanche compiti da fare! Penso che mi recupererò un paio di manga arretrati».

Hanatarō annuì appena, tormentato dall’idea di avanzare una certa proposta che gli stava venendo alla mente in quell’istante: avrebbe potuto proporre un’uscita da qualche parte, magari anche al centro commerciale, tanto per… tanto per passare qualche ora in più assieme. E poi? Poi cos’avrebbe fatto? Di cosa avrebbe parlato, lui che non trovava mai un argomento valido per conversare? Soprattutto, dubitava che Ichigo Kurosaki avrebbe accettato un invito simile.

«Mmm… Sì, penso… penso che io comincerò quel… quel nuovo capitolo di “Prince of Persia” per la PSP…».

Un sospiro rassegnato gli sfuggì dalle labbra, così sottile ed esile che Ichigo neanche lo notò. Alla fine non poteva fare altro che _quello_ : chiudersi in casa e sperare che, a furia di giocare, si sarebbe lasciato indietro tutto quel tormento acidulo che gli stringeva la gola.

«Allora ci vediamo domani mattina!» esclamò Ichigo apprestandosi a imboccare la stradina che lo avrebbe condotto fino a casa.

«S… sì! A domani, Ichigo-san» replicò Hanatarō piegando appena il capo in un cenno di saluto.

Si avviò verso casa in mezzo al vento freddo di Novembre, voltandosi di tanto in tanto per lanciare uno sguardo di sottecchi a quella testa arancione che si faceva sempre più lontana.

« _Meno male che c’è la scuola_ » gli venne da pensare mentre evitava all’ultimo minuto un palo spuntato da chissà dove. Gli bastava quello; gli bastava sapere che avrebbe incontrato Ichigo anche il giorno dopo per sentirsi quasi pacificato. Per il resto, beh… ci avrebbe lavorato su e magari un giorno avrebbe avuto persino il coraggio di avvicinarsi un po’ di più, di rispondere con qualche frase invece di balbettare monosillabi incomprensibili.

Nel frattempo, _meno male che c’era la scuola_.

_Well no one can touch me now_   
_And I can't turn my back_   
_It's too late, ready or not at all_   
_Well I'm so much closer than_   
_I have ever known..._   
_Wake up!_   
_**{Warning | Green Day}** _


End file.
